deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nrvnqsr Chaos
Originally a magus named Fabro Rowan, the being who would come to be known as Nrvnqsr Chaos was a researcher. Through his work, he eventually discovered a way to merge himself with other beings. He fused himself with animals, gaining immortality and a place amongst the Dead Apostle Ancestors, a group of superpowered vampires. His body, now comprising of 666 individual entities, became something of a hivemind, yet his will remained dominant. Having turned into something he cannot understand, yet can control, he made understanding the chaos that his body has become into his life's work, even should his mind be swallowed by it. Having existed for millennia, his entire body has evolved into a reality marble, known as the Lair of the Beast King. Contained within are the 666 beasts that comprise his body, though as a primordial sludge. Nero is able to manipulate this sludge and the beasts within at will; he can grow mouths, stingers, or horns from any part of his body. He can also send out the beasts separately, though he has no control over which beast is sent out. Further, he can detach pieces of the sludge itself, and can control it at will. As the beasts and his body are part of a Reality Marble, they return to life when slain. Their consciousness returns to Nero's body, while their physical body turns into the sludge, which Nrvnqsr can manipulate, as it is part of his body. The very nature of his body has been described as "insanity," as it should not be possible for a human to have more than thirty real animals at one time and still retain any sort of mental faculty. Nrvnqsr has more than twenty times that amount, and it includes a variety of real and mythical beasts. As the tenth most dangerous Dead Apostle Ancestor, he is a being feared by those aware of his existence. The Church gave him his name; Nrvnqsr was an archaic spelling of "Nero," where the letters added up to the number 666, the number of the beast. He was given the name "Chaos" as well, due to the composition of his body. Nrvnqsr is ruthless, sadistic, and bloodthirsty, able to devour the occupants of a massive hotel in the span of an hour and leave only bloodstains. In the end, he is killed by Shiki Tohno, who uses his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception to bypass Nrvnqsr's powers and kill the concept of his existence. Battle vs. Alexander Anderson (by Leolab) Prologue: Midnight Snack In a small, isolated hamlet in Europe, a young boy cowered in the dark, holding onto his sister’s hand. The screams outside had stopped, replaced with a furious growling, crunching and grinding. Summoning his courage, he pushes open the door ever so slightly. Blood splashes his face, as the black wolf eating his father tears the jugular. He stifles a scream as he looks around the room, eyes widening and stomach threatening to empty. What used to be his family was now a collection of bloodstains and half-eaten flesh. And the cold hand in his. He stealthily makes his way outside, making no nose to avoid startling the feeding animals. The village, bathed in the full moonlight, was in much the same state. The sounds of animals feeding with abandon were the only noises that filled the night, with but two other figures basking in the night’s soft light. One, the hunter’s daughter, lithe and concealed. The other, between them, a massive older man in a dark blue coat. The two youths lock eyes, and the young girl slips through the village towards him. The man notices her movement, and a shark erupts from his chest, swallowing her whole. Her screams are cut off abruptly as the sea creature melts back into the man. Furious, the boy grabs the woodcutting axe his father always left next to the door. He charged, aiming at the man’s back. Three steps in, a pitch-black stag charges out of the man’s back, goring the boy on its horns. He gasps in pain as the stag lifts him, having missed his vitals. He stares into its red eye as he feels its lips draw back, and finally lets out a scream of pain when the animal tears into his stomach. As his shrieks die down, the numerous animals in the village all congregate around the large man, holding the unfinished pieces of their meal. Nrvnqsr Chaos reintegrates the various pieces of the chaos that forms his body, taking the unfinished scraps of flesh and bone into his body as well. The animals within the chaos continue to devour their victims as he melts into the night along the only road for miles. An unnatural stillness remains, bloodstains and a single hand the only sign that life existed. ---- Three days later, Alexander Anderson finishes sweeping out a stable connected to the orphanage. The children were healthy and sleeping soundly. Bringing a smile to the man’s face as the rests the broom against the wall. Suddenly, the door opens behind him. “I seem to be lost,” a deep voice floats towards him, “Could you help me find my way?” Anderson, recognizing the voice instantly, takes hold of his bayonets. “YOU’VE COME AGAIN, ALUCAR….” He shouts, turning, only to stop in confusion. “I have not been here before,” Nrvnqsr says, deadpan. “Indeed,” Anderson says, pushing his half-drawn bayonets back into his coat, “Your voice is similar to someone I know. You’re lost, traveler?” “Yes. I’m trying to make my way to the Vatican. They stole something from… a friend.” “‘Give to everyone who begs from you, and from one who takes away your goods do not demand them back,’ amen,” Anderson says, “Are you a heathen to defy the word of God so? The Church has given much.” “The Church has given me only battle and the name Nrvnqsr Chaos.” “Nero… Chaos… is your name?” Anderson says, pausing for effect, “Heathens must be put to the sword!” Anderson roars, throwing a bayonet. The blessed silver pierces through Nrvnqsr, penetrating his heart. He winces in pain, the holy power of the weapon a bad match for his vampiric nature, as he pulls it out and throws it aside. “And a monster, too,” Anderson snarls, “This hunt will be fun.” “I shouldn’t have asked a priest,” Nrnvqsr mutters, readying for battle. Battle, Part 1: A Cat is Fine, Too “You will not escape, monster,” Anderson says, as bible pages fly throughout the room, nailing themselves to the walls and door. The spiritual barrier complete, he vanishes in another flurry of pages, teleporting behind the vampire. He plunges one of his bayonets into Nrvnqsr’s back, a pinpoint strike to the heart. “‘A man also or woman that hath a familiar spirit, or that is a wizard, shall surely be put to death: they shall stone them with stones,’” Nrvnqsr says, as the beasts within him snap the weapon in half, “I wonder if your God would consider you a wizard?” With no warning, a scorpion’s tail flicks out from Nrvnqsr’s back, impaling Anderson. Nrvnqsr flings him in front, and the priest splinters a post. As the Irishman falls to the ground, a hound leaps out of Nrvnqsr’s chest, going for Anderson’s throat. The overeager hound is stopped short as Anderson throws a bayonet straight through it, barely missing Nrvnqsr. It collapses into black sludge as Anderson gets to his feet, unharmed. The priest charges his foe, brandishing his bayonets. Nrvnqsr sidesteps a slash and lashes out, the arm of an ape erupting from his side to punch Anderson in the back. Anderson staggers from the blow, but manages to retaliate, striking off Nrvnqsr’s left arm. It, too, dissolves into black sludge as it hits the ground. Knowing his bayonets would stunt regeneration, Anderson recovers and presses the attack, targeting Nrvnqsr’s left side again. The scythes of a mantis, each segment as large as Anderson himself, shoot out from the wound, impaling the priest in the stomach. Again, Anderson flies across the room, smashing into a wall this time. Again, Anderson arises, having regenerated the damage. “It seems you are also more than human,” Nrvnqsr says, as a torrent of beasts erupt from his torso. Anderson slices through a tiger that leaped from above, and swiftly dispatches a lion that struck from below. A swift flick of the wrist dispatches a crow going for his eyes, and he throws many other bayonets with extreme precision, shooting down a flock that was aiming to do the same. He sends out a chain lined with exploding bayonets, and takes out several more of the beasts that charge him. Seeing an opening, he throws several bayonets at Nrvnqsr, but the beasts leap out to take the blow instead. Anderson uses this as cover and charges, slicing the vampire’s head off. As it rolls on the floor, a wildebeest’s horns erupt from Nrvnqsr’s chest and charges, trying to ram Anderson against the wall. The priest behead1s it mid-charge, and it, like all the others, melts into the black sludge that now coats most of the floor. “Is this all your familiars can do, vampire?” Anderson roars, “If so—” “Familiars?” Nrvnqsr asks, head turning of its own volition to face Anderson, “Is that what they look like to you?” the vampire lets out a low, sinister chuckle. “I was the only one fighting. They are me, and they are not me. They are my body itself. ‘an impossibility,’ ‘The Primordial Sea,’ ‘concentrated insanity…’ I have been called all of these things. This sludge… this chaos is what I am,” the dismembered head grins, as a flurry of red, glowing eyes open in all the patches of sludge on the floor. “You have fallen into the Soil of Genesis,” Nrvnqsr gloats as snakes creeps up Anderson’s body, “I am a fastidious eater, so not a scrap of you will be left. Suffer as you are ripped and torn to—” Anderson vanishes from the stable in a flutter of bible pages, teleporting himself outside. “Another thing I should mention,” Nrvnqsr’s voice resounds from within the building, “I am ranked tenth of the twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors. A makeshift barrier such as this, well…” Anderson’s eyes widen in astonishment as an enormous pair of jaws rips through the stable door. A crunching sound echoes as the door itself is eaten, and a hole ripped in the spiritual barrier. Acting fast, Anderson creates another barrier, spreading the Lord’s protection around a much wider area, creating a sphere. Nrvnqsr Chaos laughs as he sees the intent behind it. “Interesting… you wish to keep others out,” the monster lets a twisted grin creep onto his face as he stares down the priest. “As one who has also transcended the bounds of reality… I accept your challenge!” Battle, Part 2: This Chair Anderson charges, sending a pair of bayonets flying before him as he does so. Nrvnqsr dodges both, and shifts his coat slightly as a rhinoceros charges out. Anderson cuts the animal down, and is struck in the gut by a bird that sped out of the sludge it left behind. He slices it in half, and ducks under a massive millipede that whipped through the space above him. Nrvnqsr afforded him no rest, as he sends forth a spire of mouths, teeth, and hons from his arm, which Anderson dodges. Nrvnqsr presses the attack, swinging with his fist. Anderson counters with his own, and the two foes reel back as they hit each other in the jaw. As Nrvnqsr recovers, a snake slithers out of his boot and makes its way towards Anderson, unnoticed. The priest throws several bayonets, which are again intercepted by animals leaping out of Nrvnqsr. He then releases a massive crustacean, which advances with speed belying its size at Anderson. He parries two claw thrusts, and a third snaps his bayonet in half. He pulls another pair of explosive chains and smashes them into the creature’s back. He sets off the explosions, driving them farther in and slaying the crab. Anderson leaps back, narrowly dodging another strike from within the sludge. Anderson lets loose a torrent of bayonets, letting loose a storm of blessed blades and bible pages at his foe. Nrvnqsr is unable to dodge them all, and the bayonets pin the pages to his flesh, creating a spiritual barrier around the vampire’s entire body. Anderson walks towards Nrvnqsr, now pinned and helpless. “I don’t know where to stab you, monster,” the priest says, “but I will find out.” “Didn’t I mention?” Nrvnqsr says, “If you want to trap me, you’ll need something with far more preparation time.” With that, he dissolves into the black sludge. Anderson immediately puts his guard up, but even that is too late as he is impaled from behind. Anderson is once again thrown, but this time he is able to recover as he lands. Realizing what has happened, he uses his bible pages to create barriers over the top of each pile of sludge, preventing his foe from using them to rematerialize when he disappears. Nrvnqsr simply recalls the sludge, and it re-enters his body. Anderson grimaces, and then notices his foe looking away. Taking the chance, he throws a pair of bayonets at Nrvnqsr, but a pain in his ankles throws off his aim. “The True Ancestor awakens…” Nrvnqsr mutters, and the snake latched onto Anderson’s leg immediately lets go and returns to its host. “Rejoice, Priest,” Nrvnqsr says, “For I no longer have reason to trouble the Executioners, save if they give it to me. My debt can be paid another way.” “You think I will let a monster walk free?” Anderson says, readying himself to attack, “Even should it cost me my life…” “It will not, for I am not equipped to kill you. You are also not equipped to kill me. Should you call backup,” “They will get devoured. A sinful monster you may be, but you do speak truth. ‘Warn a divisive person once, and then warn him a second time. After that, have nothing to do with him. You may be sure that such a man is warped and sinful; he is self-condemned.’ I have warned you twice, and will be prepared a third time.” “Do not worry, I don’t believe our paths will cross again,” Nrvnqsr states, as he melts into the shadows cast by the dawn’s light. Expert's Opinion Both Anderson and Nrvnqsr were evenly matched. While Nrvnqsr could overwhelm Anderson with his beasts, Anderson could trap and prevent Nrvnqsr from attacking properly. Their strengths cancelled each other out, and thus neither would win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Vampire Warriors Category:Nasuverse Warriors Category:Visual Novel Warriors